


Not Worth the Candy

by bats_and_birds_in_the_belfry



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bats_and_birds_in_the_belfry/pseuds/bats_and_birds_in_the_belfry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Dick on a mission and the rest of the Batfamily gone, Jason is forced to take Damian trick-or-treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Worth the Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Tumblr ask from neuroatypicalreinerbraun:  
> Imagine. Somehow Jason is the only one available to take Damian trick or treating, (which he promised Grayson he would do and he keeps his promises, it's not like he wants to go. Obviously.) and people are all like "Your little brothers so cute!" To Jay and he's lik ??? I don't see it

“Your little brother’s cute.”

Jason looks up at the woman holding the candy bowl with surprise. No one has talked to him before this point, although he has gotten a few commiserating nods from exhausted parents trailing a few steps behind their skipping children. What sick human being decided that trekking around in the cold October air for candy that could be as easily bought in a store?

If it weren’t for Grayson, he wouldn’t be here. He expects Bruce to use the cowl as an excuse. Isn’t exactly surprised that the Replacement slipped out without telling anyone. But Dick supposedly cares about the kid having normal childhood experiences. Last minute mission to Tokyo, his ass. He shoves his hands more deeply in the hoodie pocket and promises himself never to make another promise to Dick, no matter how much his big bro pouts.

God, he’s itching to shoot something. The woman keeps smiling at him, and he can’t help praying that she’s a deranged serial killer about to spring. But he’s not that lucky. Nope, she just stands there, expecting him to say something.

With a sigh, he glances down at Damian to see if anything has changed since he last looked at the squirt. The little shit scowls back at him. It’s scary how much he looks like Bruce. Jason has a difficult time not bursting out into laughter when he sees Damian in his police officer’s uniform. Obviously Dick chose his costume, probably intended to match with him.

He shrugs. “I don’t see it.” Her scandalized expression is almost as satisfying as using bullets to turn these pumpkins into Swiss cheese. How far has he fallen in two hours?

“That’s it,” he tells Damian. “If you want candy, we can stop by the store on the way home.” Screw it. If Dick wanted the kid to go trick or treating, he could’ve done it himself.

Damian sighs. “Finally.”


End file.
